Was it a Dream?
by fcvalley
Summary: No hay quien niegue el cielo, no hay quien juzgue los amantes, ¿Quién no amó a lo ajeno?, ¿Quién no bebió de lo prohibido! Una fotografia: unica prueba de que nada es imposible. Hope you like it!


**Summary: No hay quien niegue el cielo, no hay quien juzgue los amantes,¡Quién no amó a lo ajeno!, ¡Quién no bebió de lo prohibido!, Una fotografia, unica prueba de que nada es imposible.**

Faltaba solo 1 semana para que acabaran las clases y ahí estaban un par de alumnos de séptimo mirándose mutuamente en sala de los menesteres que en ese momento había tomado la forma de una sala de estar. De pie en medio de la habitación que era levemente iluminada por unas raquíticas brazas ubicadas en la chimenea.

Tal como lo hacían desde hace algunos meses, cuando descubrieron la necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro.

Ella con la mirada llena d rencor. El con una mezcla entre resignación y culpa.

El muchacho se acerco con cautela, cambiado su mirada por una llena de ternura. Extendió el brazo para tomar su mano, peor ella rechazo el tacto como si tuviera la peste.

-¡No me toques!- exclamo mirándolo con odio

-Mi amor. No te pongas así –acercándose aun más a ella, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta anterior. –Necesito que lo comprendas.

_**Your defenses were on high  
Your walls built deep inside**_

-¡No!... no me pidas k lo entienda. No se como eres capaz de hacerme esto. – le reprocho con lagrimas en los ojos. – ¡Pensé que me amabas!

-Tu sabes que te amo, preciosa – comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a sollozar. Eso le rompió el corazón. Quería abrazarla, besarla como otras veces, pero ella no se dejaba tocar. Alzo su mano con intención de rozar su brazo -, más que a nada en el mundo, pero…

-¡PERO NADA! – gritó abriendo los ojos y haciendo temblar las paredes provocando que algunos adornos cayeran al piso. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas inconteniblemente - ¡ME MENTISTE! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN MALDITO EGOISTA!

Al escuchar esto, la expresión del muchacho cambio de pena, a sorpresa, a ira en una fracción de segundo.

-¡SERE UN MALDITO EGOISTA, PERO NUNCA TE HE MENTIDO! – Exclamó el chico haciendo que el temblor fuera aun mayor - ¡Tu sabias desde un principio que esto sería así! ¡Te lo advertí Hermione! ¡Te advertí que nunca podríamos estar juntos!

_**Yeah I'm a selfish bastard  
But at least I'm not alone  
**_

-Yo...- sollozo la chica- yo pensé que recapacitarías. Pensé que cambiarias…por mi. – Lo miró "implorante" – …por nosotros.

Él bajo la mirada y apretó los puños ante tal declaración. Con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Por supuesto que había recapacitado. Por supuesto que la amaba con toda su alma. Pero sabía que lo suyo no podría ser. No al salir de la seguridad que los muros del castillo les proporcionaba. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tenerla a su lado durante la batalla. Por luchar por ella. Sin embargo eso era un sueño imposible.

Su destino había sido elegido casi desde su nacimiento. Estaba obligado a formar parte de la guerra. A luchar hasta la muerte si era necesario. Se había entrenado durante meses para una batalla que quizás terminaría con su vida, y con la de miles de magos y brujas.

Y eso era lo que mas le asustaba. El verla muerta.

No. Simplemente no podría vivir consigo mismo si algo le llegara a ocurrir a ella. A su ángel. El Señor oscuro ya la tenia en la mira por su condición de sangre. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría si además descubría que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione.

El solo pensamiento le apretó el estomago.

Debía alejarla, para protegerla.

-Mis intenciones son las mismas que hace algunos meses. Siempre supiste que esto terminaría al salir del colegio. Fue lo primero que te dije esa noche. Y tú me prometiste que lo aceptarías. Que me dejarías marchar, y que no me seguirías.

**_My intentions never change  
What I want it stays the same_**

-¿Es que acaso ya no te importo? –dijo casi en un susurro que no sonó a reproche, si no mas bien a ruego. Se acercó un poco a el mientras sus ojos ámbar adoptaban un leve matiz oscuro - Yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme por noso…

-¡Maldición Hermione! –La cortó el muchacho. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, y era él quien rechazaba el contacto- No sigas con esto. No sabes lo que dices. –Se dio la vuelta exasperado. No pensó que la despedida resultaría tan dolorosa. –Yo te amo como nunca pensé que se podía hacer. Pero esto va más allá de ti y de mí. Hay una guerra allá afuera – murmuró volviéndose a mirarla mientras señalaba una de las ventanas. – Una guerra de la que debo formar parte – la castaña volvió a abrir la boca, pero él fue más rápido y continuó aun apuntando hacia afuera –. Y no me digas que no, porque sabes que no tengo opción. Debo salir allí y pelear.**_ And I know what I should do  
It's time to set myself on fire_**

-¡NO! – grito ella al tiempo que corría y lo abrazaba hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. –No podré vivir sin ti. No me importa la guerra, no me importa si muere la mitad del mundo. No podría resignarme a perderte.

El no pudo resistir la tentación, y la abrazó. La abrazó como si nunca antes la hubiera tenido en sus brazos. La quería tanto. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneciero en esa posición. Pero no querían soltarse nunca. El tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Era tan hermosa, con su cabello marrón indomable enmarcándole la cara. Sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y las mejillas encendidas. La besó. Lentamente. Con ternura al principio, con lujuria después. Ella devolvía el gesto con inusitada pasión. Lo necesitaba ahí; ahora.

Se fueron desplazando hasta el amplio sillón, donde la recostó con extrema delicadeza. Se separaron solo un momento para verse a los ojos y sonreír. Él lo sabia, esa seria su despedida. Se entregarían como tantas otras noches lo habían hecho en ese mismo sofá.

La ropa no tardó en caer de sus cuerpos al suelo. Ya no había barrera entre sus pieles. El contacto era como una tortura abrasadora. Ya nada existía en el mundo más que ellos dos. Y así, con la luna como su testigo se amaron y llegaron al cielo juntos.

**_  
Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it?  
A photograph of you and I  
_**

El abrió los ojos temprano por la mañana sintiendo el cabello d la chica haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. La admiró durante unos minutos. Apoyada sobre su pecho con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cubiertos ambos, por nada más que una delgada frazada que el mismo había hecho aparecer antes de rendirse ante el abrazo de Morfeo.

Con cuidado de no despertarla se desembarazó de su abrazo y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. No había sido capaz de decírselo, pero el debería partir esa misma tarde del castillo pues _quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ no esperaba a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

**_Your reflection I've erased  
Like a thousand burned out yesterdays_**

_**  
**_

Fue hasta un pequeño escritorio al fondo de la habitación, donde había plumas y tinta. De su pantalón sacó dos trozos de papel idénticos. Volvió a guardar uno de ellos en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, mientras que el otro lo depositaba sobre la mesa. De uno de los cajones sacó un pergamino y un sobre. Mojo la pluma en uno de los tinteros y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino. Un par de minutos después, cuando la tinta se hubo secado guardo tanto el pergamino, como el pequeño papel en el sobre. Se puso de pie con cuidado y se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica durmiendo. Se agacho para besarle la frente y tras murmurar un "te amo"dejó la carta a su lado, para inmediatamente después salir de la habitación.

Hermione abrió los ojos con pereza ante la insistencia de un rayo de luz que le daba justo en la cara. Sin embargo todo tipo de sueño se esfumó al notar que su querido amante no estaba con ella. Se sentó de golpe tapándose con la sabana a la altura del pecho, y busco esperanzada a lo largo de la habitación. No, no podía haberse marchado tan repentinamente. ¿Por qué? Ese dia no tenian clases, pues era domingo. No había necesidad de levantarse temprano. Se puso de pie aun cubriéndose, cuando sintió que su movimiento había dejado caer algo al piso.

Se agachó y vio un sobre a sus pies en el cual reconoció la caligrafía del muchacho. Abrió el sobre con apremio y saco el pergamino apresuradamente. Si, definitivamente era una carta suya.

_Mi adorada Hermione,_

_No sabes el dolor que me provoca el dejarte así, mas no tenía otra opción. Lamento que tengas que enterarte de esta forma, pero para cuando despiertes y leas esto yo ya no estaré en Hogwarts. Me marcho, para afrontar el destino que eligieron para mí, y al mismo tiempo para protegerte. Se que no lo comprendes, y que probablemente no me lo perdones, pero no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Solo te pido que trates de seguir con tu vida. Que me olvides si te es posible. Que busques a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz como yo no pude. Que pueda permanecer a tu lado, como yo quisiera hacerlo. _

_Creeme cuando te digo que esta despedida es para mejor._

_Te amo._

_**Believe me when I say goodbye forever  
Is for good**_

La carta no estaba firmada, pero no había necesidad.

A medida que avanzaba en su lectura, el llanto de Hermione se hacia mas fuerte. Las lágrimas caían cada vez más incontenibles. Sentía como su corazón se rompía un poco mas con cada letra escrita.

Se volvió a sentar, dejando caer la carta. Escondió el rostro en sus manos, sin poder parar el llanto, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Lloró y lloró durante varios minutos en la misma posición. Y de a poco fue abriendo los ojos, aunque las lágrimas nunca dejaron de caer. Y ahí junto al pergamino de despedida vio el segundo trozo de papel que había dejado caer al sacar la carta del sobre. Lo tomo con una mano y lo dio vuelta. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que llevaba el trozo de papel a su pecho y susurraba "Yo también te amo"

**_  
Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
_**

_**------------------------------------------------**_

De pronto, un apuesto muchacho abría los ojos desmesuradamente y se sentaba de golpe en la amplia cama de plateadas sabanas de seda. Había vuelto a soñar con ella. No importaba cuanto tratara de olvidarla, nada servía.

**__**

Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
(A photograph of you and I)

Todas los días soñaba...No. **Recordaba** su última noche en Hogwarts. La noche que la había visto por última vez y había sentido su piel fusionarse con la suya propia. La última vez que había pasado con su amada Hermione. Ya habían pasado 6 años desde su despedida. 6 años de incansable guerra e innumerables muertes.

Justo a él, una muchacha se despertó ante el brusco movimiento del chico.

-¿Qué te ocurre mi amor? ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla? – le dijo melosamente mientras acariciaba uno de los musculosos brazos desnudos.

-No es nada Pansy – le dijo sin ningún tipo de cariño –. Vuelve a dormir – Se puso de pie, para alejarse del molesto contacto de la morena. La cual acostumbrada a esta falta de afecto no emitió ningún comentario de reproche. Tan solo se recostó nuevamente y lo vio salir de la habitación con un pantalón de tela azul y el torso desnudo.

Él chico se dirigió hacia su estudio y se sentó en el hermoso escritorio hecho de caoba. Luego abrió el último cajón del mueble, el cual estaba protegido por un hechizo.

De ahí, sacó una hermosa caja de madera con incrustaciones metálicas. La sostuvo frente a si mismo durante unos minutos como dudando si abrirla o no.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Volvió a pronunciar el hechizo y la tapa se abrió con un suave "¡clic!". Un trozo de papel idéntico al que contenía la carta para Hermione apareció en el fondo.

Lo saco y la observo durante unos segundos.

**_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I  
_**

Era una fotografía. La única, de hecho, que tenían juntos. En ella, la pareja se besaba con pasión, y luego se separaban para mirarse intensamente.

Encontrarse. La mirada ámbar y la gris fusionadas.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy como nunca nadie lo hubiera creído: Locamente enamorados, más allá de los sueños.

_**A photograph of you and I**_

**Aver….son exactamente las 6:19 am y yo toy recien terminando esta historia. No he dormido en toda la noche, y sin embargo no tengo una gota de sueño. Necesitaba escribir este songfic, y no podia esperar hasta que fuera de día. Ahí taba yo en mi camita…tratando de "pegar una pestaña" mientras escuchaba mis discman….y de pronto sale esta cancion que me encanta. "Was it a Dream?" de 30 Seconds To Mars.**

**Nunca me había pasado, pero veia toda a historia llegar a mi mente, y sabia que si esperaba se me iba a ir la dea…asi k siendo las 3 de la mañana sake mi notebook y m puse a escribir. Ni se imaginan la cara de "Que diablos vas a hacer a esta hora???" que puso mi mama cuando se despertó con el ruido. **

**A será….pero aki esta..la termine y kede bastante feliz con el rsultado.**

**Ojala ahí la lean y me digan si es gusta…y si logre mi objetivo de darl un giro al final. Y sino no importa..jajaja..sea lo que sea espero tener un par de reviews!!!**

**Si?**

**Grax!!**

**Bye**

**Kapu**


End file.
